Was it My Imagination?
by einna
Summary: His mind couldn't register the fact that she's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! This is my second story here!!! Please be nice and give me some review.. Okie dokie? Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran high school club. I'm just a fan.

**Was it my Imagination?**

_"Thank God classes are over_," thought Haruhi as the final bell rang; signaling that classes are over_. "I'm so tired",_ as she trudged her wall to the third Music Room of the elite and not to mention expensive Ouran high school. She wasn't feeling well even before she came to school.

_"Should I stay home today?"_ muttered Haruhi to herself as she climbed the long stairway. _"Nah, Kyouya-senpai would have added another additional designation so I have an even more hard time paying my debt."_ _The Shadow King is a giant and he was squashing her using his foot and laughs evilly_. Haruhi shuddered at that ominous thought running in her mind.

But by the time she reached the third Music room, Haruhi was really pale and cold. She opened the door quietly so that the guys from the Host Club would scarcely notice her but unfortunately for her, Tamaki-senpai quickly spotted her and welcomed her with his usual father-daughter antics, the twins, not to be left behind, embraced her with their usual brotherly affectation for each other.

Honey-senpai followed by Mori-senpai and chatters on and on about the new strawberry cake. The only one left is Kyouya-senpai who only said, "Haruhi-kun, please change your clothes quickly, your designations will be arriving soon." By now, Haruhi was feeling a bit dizzy but stubborn girl that she is, she quickly changed her clothes, went outside just in time to see a guy running toward her with fist raised, yelling "I'll kill you Haruhi for you stole my precious Kimi away from me!" while punching her in the stomach and face….

Haruhi tries to protect herself by raising her hands to shield her face while one strong punch sent her down the floor amidst all the shouts and screams of the clients and the other Host Club members. She tries to sit up, but thanks to her dizziness and blows, she only manages to prop herself on her elbows.

Tamaki-senpai quickly reaches her side with the twins and when Haruhi tries to look up, she saw just in time to see the guy who attacked her fly through the door, courtesy of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai then runs to Haruhi's side and asks worriedly, "Are you okay, Haru-chan? Where does it hurt?"

Haruhi tries to smile in spite of the pain and says "I'm okay, Honey-senpai, see?" With those she attempted to stand on her own, only to be carried by Mori-senpai. "M-Mori-senpai! I can walk!!" stutters Haruhi as she squirms in Mori-senpai's arms. "Hn." muttered Mori-senpai. "My poor baby! To endure those hits! I'm sorry otou-san wasn't able to reach you in time!" pronounced by Tamaki-senpai. "Are you okay Haruhi?" asks the twins in unison. Haruhi tries to smile for their benefit. "Haruhi, why don't you go with Mori-senpai to the nurse's office to get treated?" Kyouya-senpai says quietly; "You can rest for a while and return at the club tomorrow."

Haruhi stared at the Shadow King for a moment. _Did he worry even just a little bit?_ Then Kyouya-senpai shattered the illusion by saying, "Don't worry, Haruhi-kun, I'll add this to your debt for all the missed designations today plus the medical treatment." Kyouya-senpai smirks evilly. Haruhi's shoulders slumped when suddenly Mori-senpai spoke, "I'll pay her medical bill myself and I'll handle her missed designations for tomorrow." And everyone including Haruhi's head whipped up to stare at Mori-senpai in shock.

Suddenly, Haruhi whimpered, holding her chest. Everyone looked at her, and she said "My chest hurts, I can't br-breathe." Everyone panicked, while Kyouya-senpai told Mori-senpai to go to his family hospital, instructing the twins to tell Haruhi's teachers that she will be absent due to an emergency; told Honey-senpai to post a sign at the third music room that the club will be closed for today and Tamaki-kun to get ready.

_**Half an hour later:**_

A serious looking doctor was checking Haruhi over while the rest of the club members were told to wait at the waiting area. Suddenly, Ranka arrived at the scene and was shouting' "Where's my precious Haruhi? Where is she?" Kyouya-senpai stood up and walked over to an obviously distressed Ranka and says quietly, "She is with the doctor right now, Ranka-san. He is checking her to see if she has any problems." "What problems?? She was well this morning when I saw her. Did something happen in school that she didn't tell me?" Ranka's eyes turned to narrow slits and a very black aura began to emit from him. Everyone, except from Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai were scared.

Kyoua-senpai was about to speak again when the door opened and the doctor went outside to ask, "Is there any family members present?" "That will be me, I'm her father." said Ranka. The doctor's eyes widened for a second and were all business-like again, "I want to ask you a couple of questions before I continue." Ranka frowns slightly and says "Where can we talk in private?" shooting a glance at the host club members. "We can go inside my office." said the doctor quietly.

**_Much later…_**

Ranka and the doctor went to the office and the doctor closed the door firmly. "Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Shino Ichisawa. I am a cardiologist and my specialty is heart diseases. I would like to ask you a few questions regarding your daughter." "Please continue," said Ranka quietly. "Well, for starters, I'm going to ask about your wife's health. Where is she by the way?"

Ranka said quietly, "Well, she passed quite some time ago due to coronary heart disease. Her body wasn't able to stand the stress of carrying Haruhi around and a few months after giving birth to Haruhi, well, her body gave up." "I see." commented the doctor. "Well, according to my observations of her and from what you have told me, I suspect that Haruhi has inherited her mother's sickness."

"What?!" Ranka couldn't believe what he heard. "Doctor Ichisawa, are you sure? She is still so young!" "Age doesn't matter when it comes to these diseases. But I have to tell you something very important. Haruhi's mother was the main source of life when she was still carrying Haruhi so that means majority of the blood and disease came from Haruhi's mother. She might have passed the disease to Haruhi and since it was left untreated and undetected for quite some time so she might be immune to the medicine we are giving her. And also…" Doctor Ichisawa trailed off.

"And what, Doctor Ichisawa, tell me!" cries Ranka, his eyes suddenly came to a conclusion. "No, don't tell me that! Don't you dare tell me that!" yells Ranka. The host club members were startled at noise coming from the doctor's office. _"What is that all about?"_ wondered each host club members. "How much longer?" asks Ranka dejectedly. "We estimate around 1-2 more years if she continues to live like this but with some treatment maybe a few more years." commented the doctor quietly.

Honey-senpai tugs Mori-senpai's shirt, "Ne, Taka-chan, I'm scared. What will happen to Haru-chan?" "Hn." "Don't worry, Honey-senpai the doctor will help Haruhi-kun get better so don't worry okay?" says Tamaki-senpai. Honey-senpai, in an unusually somber mood, says "I want to see Haru-chan. I want to share Usa-chan so she'll feel better." The office doors opened and the host club members hurriedly ran to a red eyed Ranka and a quiet doctor.

"Doctor Ichisawa," says Kyouya-senpai, "How is Haruhi? Is she okay? What is wrong with her?" Doctor Ichisawa looks at Ranka and Ranka nods his head imperceptibly back. "Well, gentlemen, she has some problem breathing and she is really stressed as far as we can tell but with some medicine, healthy food and adequate rest, she'll be fine." The members sighed in relief. Kyouya-senpai wasn't satisfied with the doctor's reply. "Are you sure that is all there is, Doctor Ichisawa?" "Yes."

"When can we see her?" asks Tamaki-senpai. "You can see her now. But you have to be very quiet and don't disturb her too much. She needs to rest." Doctor Ichisawa continued quietly. "Please follow me." So the little group went inside Haruhi's private room and was stunned to see their very animated and lively Haruhi still and quiet with IV needle stuck in her arm.

Honey-senpai's eyes filled with tears and he put Usa-chan next to Haruhi so that when she wakes up, she'll know that Honey-senpai was there. Tamaki and the twins were unusually quiet and the unflappable Mori-senpai ruffled Haruhi's bangs in a rare sign of affection for other that Honey-senpai. Kyouya-senpai stood at the corner, frowning a little in concentration. Haruhi's eyes fluttered a bit and suddenly sprang open. "Wh-what, where am I?" "You're in one of my family's hospitals, Haruhi." said Kyouya-senpai. "E-e-eh!" Haruhi's eyes widened at the information. "Haru-chan!" and Honey-senpai launched himself at Haruhi and hugs her.

"Honey-senpai, it's okay. You see, I'm feeling better already." smiles Haruhi gently. "Otou-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" "Haru-chan, of course I'm here!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi!! Thanks for the reviews!! Thankfully while I was writing the first chapter, I was really on a roll, all these words was coming out of my mind and I just kept on typing in the computer. And also I will try my best not to make my story into an over-the-top soap drama. _

**Previously…**

"Honey-senpai, it's okay. You see, I'm feeling better already." smiles Haruhi gently. "Otou-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" "Haru-chan, of course I'm here!"

**CHAPTER 2 **

Ranka enveloped Haruhi in a tight embrace until Haruhi is slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Ranka-san, let go of Haruhi, she cannot breathe." Kyouya-senpai said dryly. "Oh, oh! I'm so sorry my precious Haruhi! It's just that Otou-san is worried about you. Are you okay?" crooned Ranka. "I'm fine. What about your job, Otou-san?" asks Haruhi. "Its okay, Haruhi. I asked for a leave. It's a long time coming anyway. And the boss understands what happened." said Ranka carefully.

"Really? Wait, how are we going to pay for the hospital bills?" asks Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi," said Ranka "I still have some money left." He turns to the host club members. "Thank you for taking care of Haruhi all this time. But you have to leave now because Haruhi needs to rest." With that, he began to unceremoniously push the host club members outside Haruhi's room.

"Haru-chan, I will let Usa-chan stay with you so you'll feel better, okay? So tomorrow you can go back to school and have tea and cake with me and Taka-chan." With that, Honey-senpai left Usa-chan near Haruhi, while Mori-senpai, being a man of few words, just nodded at her and said "Get well." Tamaki-senpai and the twins yelled in unison, "I'll see you in school tomorrow!!" Kyouya-senpai just looked at her, then at Ranka and said "May I talk to you for a minute?" With that, Ranka reluctantly left Haruhi's side and stepped outside with Kyouya-senpai.

"I already talked to Doctor Ichisawa about Haruhi. I know about her sickness. She has few designations left to pay for her debt. What do you want to do with Haruhi? Do you plan to tell her what's happening?" asks Kyouya-senpai. Ranka's shoulders slumped downwards. "I was hoping that maybe I could distract her and tell her much later but under the circumstances that Doctor Ichisawa told me, I must tell her right away. But Haruhi being Haruhi, I am sure that she will insist on paying her debt and still go to school. She really wanted to finish school, you know."

Eyes hooded as Kyouya-senpai pushed back his glasses. "I see. Well, it seems that the other members should also be told of the situation. I don't know how the others might react though." Ranka mulled the problem over and said quietly,"Wait. I have to tell Haruhi first. You have to promise me that you will not tell any of the members just yet until Haruhi will be the one to tell all of you of her condition. Promise me!" Kyouya-senpai sighed. "I will give my word I will not tell the members of the host club until Haruhi will tell us on her own. But you must allow me to pay for Haruhi's bills. It is the least I can do at the moment for Haruhi." "Very well, I will return now to Haruhi to see that she will be informed of her condition." said Ranka. And the two men parted ways, Kyouya-senpai to fix Haruhi's medical bills and Ranka to tell Haruhi about her condition.

Opening the door to Haruhi's room, Ranka's palms began to sweat and his whole body broke out in cold sweat. _Please give me strength to tell Haruhi. But I can't bear to see the look in her face when I tell her. What am I going to do? I lost her mother to this disease and now it's going after Haruhi. I can't lose another again._ So immersed Ranka was in his thought that he didn't noticed that he already reached Haruhi's bed and was patting her back, like he used to do when she was a child.

"Otou-san, what's wrong? Did the doctor tell you something else?" When can I leave? I still have lots to do in school and I really want to go home." said Haruhi. Ranka swallowed convulsively and said,"Haru-chan, remember when Mommy got sick and she has to go the hospital?" "Yes." "Well, um, Doctor Ichisawa told me that you have the same sickness as Mommy." Dead silence. Haruhi began to laugh, "Oi, Otou-san, I know you're worried about me doing so many things but that is not a good joke. Mommy was sick for a long time like you said."

"Haru-chan," Ranka began with difficulty, "when Mommy was still carrying you in her tummy, some of her disease passed on to you. You have coronary heart disease and if you continue to live like this the doctor estimates that you will have 1-2 years left. But if you quit school, have treatments and live quietly, you might be able to live a few more years left." Ranka said somberly, hugging Haruhi, his own eyes feeling with tears.

"No..no!!" cries Haruhi. "I don't want to die! I still have many things I want do! I want to be a lawyer like Mommy!" "I'm so sorry Haruhi. I don't want to lose you either." Ranka pulls back and looks Haruhi in the eye. "Haru-chan, what do you want to do? I want you to rest and spend the rest of your days doing what you love the most. I don't want you to regret that you haven't been able to do the things you want to do. You also have to tell the other club members." Haruhi's eyes widened as she thought of the host club members, and one member in particular, Mori-senpai. She closes her eyes as she tries to remember the warmth of Mori-senpai's arms when he carried her. _What will I do now?_

**_To be continued… Please review!!_**


	3. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Club. Just a fan:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews. I was planning to finish this story within 10 chapters only (Yes 10 only) but I wasn't sure what direction will the story take. Do you guys want Haruhi to die (and leave poor Mori-senpai alone) or she gets well? Hope fully with your answers I CAN get on with chapter 4 to the rest of the story… Thanks!!! And so sorry for the tamakixharuhi and kaoruxharuhi fans, this IS definitely not for the story for you… Hehehe I'm so evil… ;p


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**_

_**Whines: **But I want to kill Haruhi!!!!_

_She is so dead meat! Hahaha_

**_By the way, I wrote Mommy/Mom not okaa-san for Haruhi's mom because that's what Haruhi and Ranka-san says in the English subtitle so I am just following what I saw._**

_**Disclaimer: I am just a fan. **_

**WAS IT MY IMAGINATION?**

Previously…

Haruhi's eyes widened as she thought of the host club members, and one member in particular, Mori-senpai. She closes her eyes as she tries to remember the warmth of Mori-senpai's arms when he carried her. _What will I do now?_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Otou-san, I will finish my debt in the host club and since I can't be really that stressed out, I want to finish my last examinations then I will quit school. And I want to request that I will spend a day with each host club members, starting with Tamaki-senpai; Kyouya-senpai; Honey-senpai, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun then Mori-senpai. Then let's live with Misuzu-cchi in Karuizawa." said Haruhi quietly.

Ranka's eyes widened at the smooth recitation, then smiles gently. "Alright then, I will go to the doctor and ask when you can leave the hospital. I will also talk to your principal about this matter. I think that he will understand the situation." With those parting words, Ranka ruffled Haruhi's hair and went out of the room. Ranka called Kyouya's number and rattled off the details of Haruhi's request, stressing that the location where they are going to live is strictly forbidden to be revealed to other host club members.

"Hmm… Her request is easy to pull off. I know that she will tell us when she is ready. Ranka-san, are you sure about this?" Kyouya asks. "I am never been surer about this than anything else in my life, Kyouya-kun." "Well then, I will inform this to our principal and her teachers already and to process all the papers needed so that she will not have a difficult time doing it. Ja ne." Kyouya cuts the line and hurried to inform the principal.

_**The next day…**_

Haruhi went back to school as usual, although this time, she was accompanied by Ranka. Both ignored the stares aimed at them, especially for Ranka who was wearing his okama-costume to school and was clinging to Haruhi's arm. Ranka was given the dagger looks and if it could kill, Ranka would probably end up dead right about that minute.

Haruhi and Ranka went to their separate ways after Ranka explained to her that he was going to talk to the principal about her illness. Haruhi went to her classroom and was greeted by the Hitachiin brothers. They quickly embraced her and looked at her closely. "Ne, Haru-chan, are you okay now?" asks Hikaru.

Haruhi quickly disengages herself from the embrace and said faintly, "I'm okay. You don't have to worry. Oops! Look at the time. Class is starting already. Better go to our seats!" "Okay!" said Kaoru while Hikaru slowly trails behind. _Something is off with Haruhi, I can feel it. What is it?_

Hikaru was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't even realized that Kaoru was already pulling him to his chair.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ranka went to the principal's office, thanks to Kyouya; the principal understands Ranka more and was even willing to let Haruhi do home-school or study online. Ranka quickly explained that he just wants Haruhi to be stress free and get immediate rest after Haruhi pays her debt to the Host club. The principal says that he regrets that it has to be this way and quickly processed all the necessary papers. Ranka thanks the principal and went to the okama-bar to resign.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

The Haruhi's clients hovered over Haruhi, offering this and that; some asking about Ranka and some asking if she is okay. Haruhi, with her face a lot paler now, just smiles and the girls got even more fainthearted. Kyouya walks up behind Haruhi and says easily, "Well ladies, I am sure that you all had a good time today, but we don't want to overtax poor Haruhi, hmm?"

"Kyaa! Kyouya-senpai is so generous! Yes, we will leave right now so that Haruhi can get his rest. Bye!" With that all the clients left the Third Music Room. _Wow! Kyouya-senpai is really good in manipulating people. He is so scary._ thought Haruhi as goose bumps traveled around her body. _I will ask Kyouya-senpai first then I will tell them._

"Kyouya-senpai, I want to ask, how many designations do I have left?" "Hmm…" Kyouya did a check and was surprise to see that only 6 designations are left. "Six." _Alright, that's their exact number excluding me. I can do this!_ thought Haruhi as she turned to Kyouya and say "Kyouya-senpai, can we have a meeting? I have to tell you all something." Kyouya looked at her for a moment and said quietly, "Alright." He called the other members and they all settled on the big sofa set.

Haruhi began, "I want to thank all of you for giving me this opportunity to be a member. I will never forget the memories or the friendship you each has given to me." Most of the members were puzzled while only Kyouya and Mori were looking at Haruhi directly. "Yesterday, the doctor told me that I have coronary heart disease and I only have 2 years to live."

_**To be continued…**_


	5. AN

Say your prayers Haruhi

_**Say your prayers Haruhi!!**_

_**Bwahahahaahahahahahahha!!**_

_**Just kidding!  
**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed my work! Sigh... Sorry I took me this long to update, I've been busy and I always get sick. Right now, I'm typing this with a stiff neck. The things I do to make you people happy… Hehehehe**_

_**Disclaimer: I am just a fan.**_

**Previously:**

Haruhi began, "I want to thank all of you for giving me this opportunity to be a member. I will never forget the

memories or the friendship you each has given to me." Most of the members were puzzled while only Kyouya and

Mori were looking at Haruhi directly. "Yesterday, the doctor told me that I have coronary heart disease and I only

have 2 years to live."

**(Soft strains of an organ being played in the background)…**

**A man was staring listlessly at the scene before him. His eyes were ****dry; it could not shed tears anymore. He **

**didn't want to let go, he ****could not accept the scene happening before him… His baby girl was ****leaving him…**

**No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine life without ****her… It just wasn't fair.**

**Just a little preview…**

**Next update maybe in the month of May….**


	6. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to those who reviewed my work! Sigh... Sorry I took me this long to update, I've been busy and I always get sick. Finally it's nearly done!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am just a fan.**_

**Previously:**

Haruhi began, "I want to thank all of you for giving me this opportunity to be a member. I will never forget the memories or the friendship you

each has given to me." Most of the members were puzzled while only Kyouya and Mori were looking at Haruhi directly. "Yesterday, the doctor told

me that I have coronary heart disease and I only have 2 years to live."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Soft strains of an organ being played in the background)…**

**A man was staring listlessly at the scene before him. His eyes were ****dry; it could not shed tears anymore. He didn't want to let go, he **

**could not accept the scene happening before him… His baby girl was ****leaving him… ****No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine life **

**without ****her… It just wasn't fair.**

**(Time skip: a few months before)**

** So Haruhi had a date with all the guys. Surprisingly, most of ****them didn't shower her with extravagant dates. Instead, they just hang ****out in places that each boy love or felt most comfortable in. Tamaki ****senpai played the piano for her in his house; Kyouya-senpai gave **

**her a ****tour of his house then they sat down and drank tea, reading ****companionably. ****Honey-senpai, on the other hand, took her to his **

**favorite café ****and proceed to tell her stories that made her rock with ****laughter until her belly ached. Hikaru-kun, had a hard time deciding **

**where to go so ****they went to his favorite clothing store (of course, his ****mother's store) and proceeded to give her fashion advice. Kaoru-kun **

**then whisked ****her off to a private beach then they watched the sunset ****together. **

** Mori-senpai, on the other hand, took her to the dojo, ****where he ****and ****Honey oftentimes train. There Haruhi sat quietly and **

**became ****absolutely mesmerized by Mori's graceful movements and powerful ****strikes. ****So Haruhi stared at him most of the time, unaware **

**that her face became ****bright red. Glancing at Haruhi, Mori was worried that Haruhi might ****have a fever so he walked towards Haruhi and **

**pressed his forehead on ****hers. ****"M-m-mori – senpai! Wha-what's wrong?" stammered Haruhi. **

"**You're red. Don't you feel well?" asks Mori, who casually hunched ****down then proceeded to carry her bridal style again. Haruhi **

**hang on, ****softly running her hands at Mori's back and buried her nose at Mori's neck. ****Seeing this, Mori flushed a light pink. He walked **

**toward the ****main house and rang for a maid. He then told the maid to bring refreshments and some medicine. He looked again at Haruhi, but **

**her eyes ****were down. Seeing this, Mori got a little frustrated so he walked over then sat down next to Haruhi.**

** He couldn't control himself anymore; he gently took her face with his thumb and forefinger and slowly leaned in to kiss her. He **

**saw her eyes flutter to a close and felt her lips touched his own. Their kiss was warm and tender however brief. They parted their lips and **

**Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at Mori with bemused eyes and a soft smile on her lips. ****Mori slowly caressed her lips with his thumb **

**and on an impulse, Haruhi licked his finger. Mori's eyes flared. "Is this what you want? If yes, then there is no turning back." Said Mori **

**huskily. **"**Yes. I love you, Mori-senpai." Said Haruhi seriously. Mori looked shocked at her straightforwardness then smiled gently, knowing **

**how much effort it caused her to say it out loud. "I love you too. I wasn't planning on it but you kind of snuck on me." Mori confessed. **

**Haruhi giggled and lightly punched Mori on the shoulder. "Are you sure?" Mori asked again. Haruhi smiled and kissed him again this time **

**with more fervor. So Mori lifted Haruhi in bridal style and strode towards his bedroom. **

** Entering his bedroom, Mori let Haruhi down and locked his door. He gently led Haruhi to his bed and sat down with Haruhi **

**between his legs. He gently kissed her again and again. When her sighs turned to moans and her hands tightened on his hair, Mori knew he **

**accomplished his goal. So they went on, her moans his benediction and his growls her music. ****Haruhi never imagined that it was like this **

**when doing it with some you love. As they reached the plateau of passion, they tried to catch their breath. Mori held Haruhi close as he fell **

**asleep. Haruhi, on the other hand, as soon as she knew that Mori is asleep, slowly slid off Mori and dressed quietly. She kissed Mori then **

**quietly left the house.**

** Ranka was waiting for her outside and they left for Karuizawa. Mori woke up and felt around for Haruhi. **

**Realization came too late and he shouted Haruhi's name so loud that the rafters shook. He quickly got dressed and went to Haruhi's house. **

**Finding no occupant, he then went to school, straight to the music room and asked the other members where Haruhi is. Most of them said **

**that they don't know, while Kyouya only said not to bother Haruhi anymore. **

** Getting angry, Mori then grabbed Kyouya by the collar ready to throttle the teenager so he can get some answers. **

**Kyouya looked him in the eye and said,"Let her live a peaceful life. She needs quiet now." "I can't be quiet because I love her!" yells Mori. **

**"I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her! You think I can calm down?!" **

** Releasing Kyouya suddenly, Mori drops to his knees, saying quietly, more to himself, "I love her. I couldn't live without **

**her." The other members were stunned. They never thought that the stoic teen would be so broken about Haruhi's leaving. "I know where **

**she is but I gave my promise not to say a word. And I promised that we would not look for her." said Kyouya quietly. "I can't stay here in **

**the music room. I don't want to stay in the host club for a while. It pains me. I need to leave." said Mori. ****So he left, leaving the members **

**behind including Honey, who started to run after Mori. Tamaki held out his hand to stop Honey. "Let him be for a while Senpai. He needs it." **

**(Time skip: a few months after the Incident)**

** A letter came to the host club one Thursday morning with no return address. Curious, the members quickly asked **

**Kyouya to read it aloud. Soon enough they found out that the letter is from Haruhi and that she is wondering how they were. This caused **

**excitement among the members and Honey ran out, only to come back with Mori in tow. Kyouya gave him the letter and Mori scanned it. For **

**the first time in a long while, Mori smiled. ****Seeing this, the other members heaved a sigh of relief. "She said we can now visit her in **

**Karuizawa. So who's coming?" asked Kyouya. With all the member's hands raised, Kyouya quickly made arrangements and they set off.**

**In Karuizawa:**

** "Are you nervous?" Ranka asks Haruhi. "Just a little bit." He heart pounding, she recalled her conversation with Kyouya. **

**All the members were coming and they are 5 minutes away. **

** Her thoughts interrupted as she heard a whirl of a helicopter. Haruhi ran out to see a helicopter landing and Mori was the **

**first to jump out of it even though the helicopter hasn't completely landed. She ran and ran and suddenly she felt weightless. Mori hugged **

**her so tightly she felt her ribs was about to be crushed. **

** Haruhi started crying as Mori slid her down and began to say, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He **

**knelt down and took her trembling hands and said "Haruhi, will you marry me and live with me for the rest of your days?" As the surprised **

**members looked on, Haruhi beamed a smile to Mori and said "YES!" So Mori slid a ring on her finger and hugged her. The members although **

**surprised were happy for the couple.**

** (It's not yet done… please review!) **


	7. Chapter 8

**Last chappie! Hehehehehehehehe!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, just a fan.

**Was it my imagination?**

As Mori proposed to Haruhi, Ranka watched in morbid fascination at the different reactions of the other host club members. It was actually funny if you're not on the receiving end, that is. The twins clutched each other for support; while Tamaki fainted and Kyouya slapping his face and Hunny was the only one who was cheering and clapping.

Mori and Haruhi belatedly realized their audience and was now blushing and holding each other's hands. Ranka walked behind them and heartily smacked Mori's shoulder, saying, "Well, now that's settled, when's the wedding?" Haruhi and Mori glanced at each other, silently communicating with their eyes; seems an agreement ran through them and they simultaneously blurted out, "Tomorrow!" The other host club members chuckled.

Mori turned to the other host club members and said, "Kyouya, please help with the license and the church. Tamaki, you're in charge of the music. Hitachiin twins, you're in charge of clothes and decorations for the church. And lastly, Honey, you're in charge of food and you're my best man. This sent the other host club members into a frenzy (well, except Kyouya of course). As the members rushed to do Mori's bidding, Haruhi asked her father quietly, "Will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?" "Yes, it would be a great honor for me." said Ranka.

**NEXT DAY:**

The small church was overflowing with people who are dear to the hearts of the lovebirds. The decoration was simple yet elegant with the smell of white magnolias lingering in the air. Tamaki was practicing the bridal march theme song on the church's organ while Kyouya was busy with the last minute details and the twins was busy running around, making sure that all was in its proper place. Mori nervously waited in the altar beside Honey, both wearing formal tuxes. (so handsome!)

Then Kyouya barked out, "Get ready, people! The bride is here!" Making Tamaki stop flexing his fingers and started to play the bridal march as the doors of the church opened, revealing a stunning Haruhi in a very elegant ivory Alecon lace over silk-satin organza cut into soft floor length sheath with a scalloped sweet-heart neckline, a cap sleeves and a pleated tulle hemline, with her make up light and natural.

T he bridal march began and Ranka in his tuxedo clad glory, took Haruhi's hand and guided her towards Mori and the priest. As they walked towards Mori, he said to Haruhi, "You're my only child and I want to see you always happy. If being with Mori for the rest of your days will make you happy, then I have no objectives." Haruhi's eyes teared and she said softly, "Thank you father and I love you."

As the pair reached Mori, Ranka firmly placed Haruhi's hand into Mori's, saying "Please take care of her and make her happy." To which Mori replied solemnly, "I will." The ceremony started and came the part, You may kiss the bride."; to which Mori did quickly, making Haruhi blush and the spectators giggle, making them a witness another side of the ever stoic Morizuka.

**Five months later…**

Soft strains of an organ being played in the background)…

A man was staring listlessly at the scene before him. His eyes were dry; it could not shed tears anymore. He didn't want to let go, he could not accept the scene happening before him… His baby girl left him… No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine life without her… It just wasn't fair.

Today was the cremation of Haruhi Morizuka. All the people whose lives were touched by Mori and Haruhi came to the burial. In support to Mori, who was still as a statue, the other host club members took turns dealing with the visitors. The same priest, who married the couple, cleared his throat and began the last rites. Then people began the eulogy, the host club members followed, then Ranka and the last was Mori.

Mori stood on the pew and began to speak. "Haruhi was a good friend, a passionate lover and dedicated wife to me. No other words can express my undying love for her and my sorrow." He paused, "Now that she is gone, I feel that my other half has also died. I hope that all people here would remember her fondly as a person who has an impact on lives as she did mine. That's all I have to say."

So Haruhi was cremated and was buried in the Morizuka family plot. Mori became more withdrawn to other people except Ranka. He kept visiting Ranka and they would often talk about Haruhi. As Mori walked home after a visit, he breathed deeply, taking in the cool crisp air. As he was flooded with memories of Haruhi, he smiled up in the sky and thinking, "Thank you, Haruhi."

**"Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd CUT!" Yelled Renge. "Good work, Mori-senpai! That's a wrap everyone! Finally!"**

**Guess you're surprised huh?**

Well, after months of begging and cajoling Kyouya, Renge was finally given the go signal to film a movie with all the members of the host club. The making love didn't really happen; Haruhi was wearing a low cut tube top and panties while Mori was wearing shorts. And they were covered in sheets all the time so they just pretended to do it, resulting in lots of cuts because Haruhi and Mori became too embarassed with each other.

The movie premiered during the school festival and all the students came to watch. Kyouya also made DVD copies to sell and the club made a fortune in the movie. So Haruhi earned so much that she was able to pay off her debt but continued to work in the host club to earn extra money. She and Mori became an item after the movie, the shy giant finally confessed his feelings to her.

_____________________________**THE END**____________________________


End file.
